He is a Cat
by Charred
Summary: Snipets of life with Kubota and Tokitoh. A kinda-sequel to 'Silent Night'. Can be read independently of each other. Shounen-ai. Hope you like it! Review!


Hey ya!

Yup, I'm writing a Wild Adapter fanfic again! This is the kinda-sequel to Silent Night, a WA fanfic I wrote…almost three years ago. "Silent night" and "He is a cat" could be read independently of each other, which is why I call it a 'kinda-sequel'.

I thank all the people who reviewed 'Silent Night', without you; I would have never gotten the drive to write another one! And thanxs for giving me the links to the scans! Those got my plot bunnies hopping.

Oh yeah, in one of the reviews, it asked if the book The Forbidden Colors by Mishima Yukio were in the Executive Committee OVA. I don't think it is. I just wrote about it in 'Silent Night' because I just finished reading that book and I thought the main character was very much like Kubota in some ways.

Declaimer: Do I really need to say I don't own Wild Adapter? If WA was mine, Tokitoh would have gotten laid by now. Also, the book I am a Cat by Natsume Soseki is not mine. I just decided to compare Tokitoh and the main character because I thought it was cute (and also because I just finished the book. Yes it took me three years to finish. I took a two-year hiatus on that book).

He is a Cat

By Charred

He is a cat. A splendidly large cat, that goes by the name of Minoru Tokitoh. He has no idea where he born. I found him in an alleyway in Yokohama. I took him in for reasons I cannot fully understand. When he gained consciousness, he was a vicious, scared kitten complete with wide fearful eyes that peeked out from under the blankets of my bed and sharp claws. But like all animals, he was finally coaxed out of the bed with a bit of food and affection. My smoking troubled him, but he has gotten use to it. In the beginning, he would flinch whenever we had physical contact, but he has warmed up to me. At first, I had to sleep on the couch, but now we're sharing the bed. I've been taking care of my cat for a little more than a year now.

"Tokitoh! Come get your dinner!" I yelled over the noisy TV.

"If its fucking curry again, I don't want it!" My cat hissed out.

My ever-picky cat. If I don't give him what he wants, he'll walk out with his tail in the air and starve until I give in and feed him what he wants to eat. And he knows that I can't bare to see him starve. He knows I'll give in, eventually.

"Ne, Kubo-chan?" he said late at night curled up in the blankets.

"The fireworks were pretty. Why didn't you use them up last year?"

"I didn't have anyone to set them off with". I replied as the cancer stick hanging from my lips glowed and dimmed with my breathing.

"Don't you have any friends?"

"Koh isn't really the type to set off fireworks"

"I mean like normal friends"

"Normality is so overrated".

"Hn" He turned, so he was facing the ceiling. After a few minutes looking up at the ceiling, he replied.

"Well, now you got me" He curled up next to me, using my shoulder as a pillow. Moved my shoulder for a bit. Tokitoh took it as a rejection and started moving away. I moved to wrap my arm around his shoulder to draw him back. He threw his right arm across my stomach.

"That's nice to know." I said, taking the cigarette out of my mouth stubbing it out in the ashtray. Tokitoh snuggled up next to me. My cat does like attention and affection. As I breathed in the non-toxic air, a familiar scent tickled my nose.

Tokitoh smells different. People say that all animals have their own pheromones, but humans don't seem to have it. Most people are so covered up by perfume and deodorants that hey just don't seem to smell different. Now, some people say that their 'smell' would come out during sex, but I haven't smell it before when I was with other people. Tokitoh on the other hand, always had this spicy, sweaty, soapy, and sweet mustier smell. Sometimes his scent would change it bit, like after a shower, he would smell soapier, but after a long day, he would smell sweatier and muskier. I guess cats are like that.

"Kubo-chan"

"Hn?"

"Do you think animals think they way the cat did in I am a Cat?"

"May be. Who knows?"

"Kubo-chan"

"Hai?"

"I wish the cat didn't die that way." Tokitoh said with a sad look in his face.

"All things die"

"But death by drowning in a jar because he got drunk? I think the cat has grown to be human by the end of the book even though he hates humans. And dying because he got drunk and because he was so tired of life. Isn't that what humans do? Drowning in alcohol to prevent themselves from drowning is sorrow?"

Tokitoh can be very observant sometimes and he would voice his observations if your doing something that he considers wrong. While sadness was the predominant expression on his face, I also see a glimmer of fear for his own death in his own eyes.

"We'll lets just make sure we don't end up like him"

Tokitoh looked up and smiled.

"Kubo-chan, why are staring at that sex shop?" I stopped outside the shop that Komiya's mom use to work at. When I pass her on the street, she looked sober. Sometimes a person has to loose everything before you climb back up.

"Kubo-chan!"

"Yes?"

"You were just staring into space!"

"I was just thinking about something"

Tokitoh was pouting again. It was the same face he made when I brought Saori home. I think Saori thought we were lovers, but then again most guys wouldn't turn her down so quickly.

Nothing has really happened since our first kiss on New Years.

But I kinda like what we have now. A relationship held together by friendship and trust always last longer than one held together by lust and desire.

"Kubo-chan, those cigarettes are going to kill you." The cat said after watching a anti-smoking commercial.

Now, most people whose freeloading off their roommate would be sucking up to their roommate. I guess that's what I like about Tokitoh. As I told Saori, Tokitoh is only capable to telling the truth. It's really refreshing. He would hide the truth on occasion, like when his hand was hurting, but never lie.

Tokitoh is innocent. Although he curses and yells he still wants other people to be happy. Although he sees death and cruelty, he still has hope. I don't have to worry about having to be careful around him because I know he'll never betray me.

What Saori said was true. I am the one who is leaning on him. Without him, my life is meaningless. Without him, I'll still be living my life like an animal, staying alive day to day, without intention and goal.

Tokitoh is now starring the orangey red sky from the balcony. He closes his violet eyes to feel the warm air around him. Bluish black hair moving along with the autumn breeze. Then he turns around, leaning on the railing of the balcony and opens his eyes. I move to balcony and stands beside him. He drops his head on my shoulder as I drape my arm around him.

I use to life animals more than humans. But now, this cat has taught me to be a little more human.

FINISHED! I'm so proud of myself! I finished it! It's been a long time since I wrote something that wasn't Shaman King. I have like 4 other stories that I have started but never finished. I am determined to finish Kami no Kaze though! Once I get some new ideas…somehow. Oye.

Also I kinda stole some lines and changed them around from the book I am a Cat. The actual lines were "I am a cat. Yet I have no name. I have no idea where I was born. … I was originally somewhat troubled by such exhalations for they made me choke, but I learnt only recently that it was the smoke of burnt tobacco which humans like to breathe".

This area of needs to get a bit busier. I wrote 'Silent Night' 3 years ago and I'm still on the second page. That is really sad. People who are writing this go, GO REVIEW and then, WRITE YOUR OWN WILD ADAPTER/EXECUTIVE COMMITTEE FANFIC! One of the main reasons I kinda lost interest in this fandom was the lack of new fanfics.

You know what, I have a feeling Minekura is going to kill off Kubo-chan. Has anyone noticed that small frame of Kubota dying in Tokitoh's arms while Kasai is talking to Saori before she gets her abortion, right before Tokitoh breaks Kubota's cup? (In Vol. 2 Dice 12) I'm afraid it's a foreshadow. Also in Backgammon I, pg 66 (I think) in the Rough Character sketch of Wild Adapter, in the bottom frame, you see a pic of Tokitoh hugging Kubota's head with Kubota bleeding. If it is, I'm going to cry. I don't want all my favorite semes to keeps dying off! I was bawling for 3 days after Seishirou dies in X/1999. I also realized that relationship between my favorite couples (SeishirouxSubaru and KubotaxTokitoh) are never confirmed unless the "I….You" in Vol 16 of X a confirmation. So Sad. Enough rant now. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
